Please accept!
by daffodila
Summary: Momoka gave Switch a gift! Switch accepted it happily. Bossun and Himeko are curious, what happened with Momoka and Switch?
1. Please Accept!

**Hello minna!**

**This is my first fict. I'm newbie. I was a little sad when I saw there aren't many SKET Dance fanfiction, so I decided to make one and my friend supported me! I think it's not a good one, but please read and review :)**

**Pairing : Switch and Momoka**

**Summary : Momoka gave Switch a gift! Switch accepted it happily. Bossun and Himeko are curious, what happened with Momoka and Switch?**

**Disclaimer : Kenta Shinohara**

* * *

><p>It was so quiet in the SKET Dan clubroom. Himeko was sweeping the floor while Bossun was laying at bench which was near to the window.<p>

Bossun started singing a song that wasn't obvious to safe his boredom, it made Himeko gave him a death glare which made Bossun stopped singing. His weird face started to come out. Himeko's death glare made the clubroom being quieter than before.

"So, there's no request for the SKET Dan today, so bored..." Bossun said broke the quietness.

"Huh Himeko, where's Switch?" Bossun said after noticing that Switch wasn't there.

"I don't know, perhaps he's with Otakura. Talking about otaku things." Himeko answered.

Suddenly, door of the clubroom opened and a beautiful girl with her blue pretty eyes and orange curly long hair walked in.

"Nee-san!" She said with her anime voice characteristic while hugging Himeko.

"Momoka! How are you? It's been a while. I miss you!" Himeko said while hugging back Momoka.

"I'm good, Nee-san! I miss you too!" Momoka released her hug.

"Wait, wait, wait, I was here too! Don't act like I'm not here" Bossun was a little upset.

"So, Momoka why are you here? Aren't you busy with your singing carrier?" Himeko opened conversation.

"Uh.. ano.. I want to meet Switch. I'm not busy right now, Nee-san."

"Tch. Ok, I'm not here. Nobody is noticing me. I'm not exist here.. I gotta go.. bye, Himeko, Momoka" Bossun tried to leave but still, nobody's noticing him. Bossun back to the bench and sat. Hearing what Himeko and Momoka talked about.

"Switch? Are you with him now? Gosh, Momoka why you don't tell me?" Himeko was surprised.

"No, Nee-san. I'm not with him, I just want to give this to him, for thanking him because he always supports me." Momoka showed a box coloured soft brown with some white dots on it. She was blushing. She rather looked into the box than into Himeko's face, she was afraid that Himeko would notice that she seemed embarrass.

"Uh, unfortunately Switch is not here right now"

"That's ok, Nee-san. I will wait for him." Momoka still looked into the box.

Himeko seemed surprised and whispered to Bossun.

"Bossun, there's something different with Momoka"

Bossun's weird face came out. He felt happy, finally someone noticed him.

"Fiuh, finally I get attention. I don't understand, that were girls talks, weren't it? Where's Switch anyway, I'm the only boy here." Bossun whispered back.

Himeko seemed upset but she held it. She noticed that Momoka was paying attention to her and Bossun.

"Himeko, make tea for me and Momoka!"

"What the hell? I'm not your servant! I'm making tea for Momoka anyway, without your request."

"That's good! Make for your leader too, please."

"Huh, alright. Momoka, are you sure you're going to wait for Switch?"

"Yes, Nee-san. I'll wait"

Suddenly, the door of the clubroom opened. Bossun, Himeko, and Momoka looked into the door. A good looking boy who wore glasses and brought laptop walked in.

"Switch!" Momoka yelled with her happy voice.

"Switch, where did you go?" Himeko asked.

"Hey, you! Where were you? I was the only boy in here you know!" Bossun said.

"I used to be the only girl in this room almost everyday and I'm always fine! What's wrong with you, Bossun?"

"Ha ha ha, I think everybody's here were waiting for me! Hi Momoka, long time no see since your last concert. I was going with Otakura-kun, he asked me to buy figurine of Liberty Maji because I know where he should buy. Sorry for making you all waiting." Switch typed on his talking synthesis software with his poker face, as always.

"What is the meaning of 'you all'? Momoka was the only one that waiting for y... never mind." Bossun's weird face came out.

"Oh, so I was right. You were going with Otakura." Himeko said.

"Switch, I-I g-got something f-for you." Momoka was shaking and blushing.

"Hmm?" Switch typed.

"This may useless for you, but please accept it. This is for the way you supporting me and helping me. Thank you so much, Switch." Momoka was still blushing but she could control herself, she wasn't shaking anymore.

"It's nothing, Momoka. I'm a fan of you, that's why I'm supporting you. Thank you for the gift. It's no way useless, it's more than enough. Everybody must be happy when he/she got a gift from his/her idol, and so do I."

"Maybe you're right, Switch. Please open it when you're already in your home." Momoka smiled and blushed.

Bossun and Himeko were just watching at Momoka and Switch. They were confused and surprised. They didn't know what to do and what to say.

_*Skip time*_

Switch lied on his bed. He was thinking about his day today, and he suddenly remembered about the gift that Momoka gave. He woke up and took the gift that had in the table beside his bed. He opened it. There was no reaction in his face but he thought something.

_Thank you Momoka. It's not useless, it's totally opposite with what you were thinking. _Said Switch in his mind.

He took a paper in that box, a letter. He opened it and read it.

_For my precious friend, Switch._

_Thank you for always supporting and helping me. I know I already said that, but I think one time or twice times aren't enough. Even 2231543234 times aren't enough too, hahaha. You were the one who help or teach me when I would join the seiyuu audition, so I'm being your idol because of yourself hahaha. Thank you for that and for always coming to my concert. You can come to backstage whenever you want. I'll be waiting. And I hope what I gave isn't useless. _

_Momoka_

Switch put the letter back into the box, then put the box on the table. He lied on his bed again. He seemed thinking about something.

_Have Switch read my letter? How if he doesn't like what I gave? How if he doesn't know that's a letter on the box? Did he came to all of my concerts just for supporting me as his idol? I wonder why every time I saw Switch my cheek is felt hot, my heart's thumping like mad? What's this feeling? _

Momoka was confused of her own feeling. She didn't understand her own feeling. She pulled her blanket and closed her eyes, trying to released all of her confusing things just for today. Because she knew those confusing things would come again until she understand what's it.

Masafumi-Switch's died brother-'s shadow suddenly flashed in his mind. Switch closed his eyes, hoping the shadow would be gone. Again, he regretted what he said that day. The shadow of Sawa was flashing too, and Momoka's face too. Switch was surprised.

_Why every time I remember Sawa, I remember Momoka too? No way, I would never fall in love again since that day. _

That was what he thought. He pulled his blanket, closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

*_Skip time*_

"Hooy, Switch!" Bossun yelled.

"Bossun." Switch typed.

"Switch, I was wondering. Are you with Momoka? Or do you like Momoka?" Bossun asked. It was weird because Bossun is usually childish.

"Bossun! Switch!" Himeko yelled and was waving her hand to her 2 closest friends.

Bossun and Switch looked into their back, and saw Himeko was waving at them. Himeko ran nearing her 2 closest friends.

"How accidental! Let's go to school together. Uh, Switch, do you like Momoka? Sorry I suddenly ask you something like this, I was so curious!" Himeko said with her _teehee _pose.

"HIMEKO!" Bossun yelled and jumped into Himeko. A car almost hit Himeko. Himeko was freaking out.

"Crazy driver! Are you ok, Himeko?"

"Yyyes, I'm ok Bossun. You safe me! Thank you!"

"It's nothing, it's the leader of SKET Dan job." Bossun showed his teeth and his thumb.

_*In 2-C classroom, Chuu-san's lesson, chemistry*_

"Everybody please quiet. Today we'll make something that could explode. I'll tell you how to make it… hooaahh.. I mean I won't tell you, just open your chemistry book. The way to make it must be there. Hoaaah, I wish I could sleep right now." Chuu-san said lazily while he was yawning.

"What happen with this guy? I still wonder why he became a teacher." A student whispered.

"He's not teaching again, uh." Another student whispered.

"Ssshh, Bossun!" Himeko whispered to Bossun.

"What's up, Himeko?" Bossun said almost loudly.

"You idiot! Don't talk loudly! Chuu-san may know I ask you to talk!" Himeko was angry but she didn't talk loudly just like what Bossun did.

"Sorry sorry, so what's up?"

"I wonder what's Momoka's gift which she gave to Switch. Why did she ask Switch to open it in Switch's home?"

"I don't know."

"You idiot! I didn't ask you! That was one of my curiosity!"

"Honestly, I'm curios too. Let's ask him later."

"It's good to be young, you can talk during lesson." Chuu-san suddenly came nearing Bossun and Himeko.

"C-c-chuu-san! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Bossun was surpised and gave a death glare for Himeko. Himeko just bowed down, didn't dare to see Bossun's or Chuu-san's face. She was pretending like she didn't know anything.

"You're lucky, Bossun. I'm in a good mood now. Help me to bring some chemistry things from my lab."

"Where's your 'in a good mood', Chuu-san? Himeko was talking with me too!"

"What the?"

"Come on, Bossun."

Bossun walked lazily to Chuu-san's lab. Himeko giggled on her seat, felt happy Chuu-san didn't punish her.

_*In the SKET Dan clubroom*_

"Switch! You haven't answer my question!" Himeko said.

"What quetion?" Switch typed.

"Do you like Momoka?" Himeko was so excited when she asked that.

Switch suddenly silent.

"I'm just a fan." Switch answered shortly.

"Uh, so will you come to her next concert?"

"Of course I will. Because I'm a fan."

"That's a true fan!" Himeko gave Switch a thumb._ Where's Bossun?_ Himeko said in his mind.

"Huh huh, I'm tired. Chuu-san ordered me a lot! Himeko, make me a tea!" Bossun walked in an lied his body to the bench which was near to the window.

"How many I should say, I'm not your servant! Just eat my pelolipop tasted durian!" Himeko blow up.

"I won't! That could make me sick!" Bossun refused.

Suddenly, Himeko remembered that Switch would come to Momoka's concert.

"Bossun! Please accompany me to meet captain, bye Switch!" Himeko pulled Bossun out.

"What's up Himeko?"

"Switch said he will come to Momoka's next concert.."

"Then? Hmm, have you ask Switch about the gift?"

"Gosh! I forgot!"

"Let me think about it." Bossun used his google and went in to his concentration mode. "I know!"

Bossun whispered about the plan to Himeko. Himeko nodded, seemed understand how was the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Momoka's gift? What's Bossun's plan? Read them in the next chapter! Review please, I need suggestions and critics^^<strong>


	2. Only You

**Talking synthesis software at chapter 1 means speech synthesis software. Sorry I was wrong :P**

**Disclaimer: Kenta Shinohara**

That was so crowded in a field that had turned into a stage-where Momoka held her concert- because audiences were shouting '_hoshi' _and 'Momo-tan'. The shouts became louder than before, because someone who they waited hadn't come out. It was obvious she hadn't come out, because Switch's watch telled it was 3.55 p.m, while her concert would start at 4 p.m. Audiences couldn't be patient anymore. They shouted her name louder, louder, louder, and louder than before.

"Hallo! How are you all? Hope you all are fine! It's me, Kibitsu Momoka! Are you ready for Momo-tan's concert?"

"AAAAAAA." audiences answered excitedly.

"Seems like you all are ready. Let's get start! _Masumasu marumaru marshmallow..." _

Momoka started to sing beautifully. Audiences was becoming noisier. Momoka looked in to the audiences and tried to find something, someone. She gave a sweet special smile and blinked an eye for someone who watched her from the right corner of stage, Switch. Switch realized that Momoka gave her a smile and blinked her eye, he didn't smile back or blink back, still in his poker face as always.

Momoka's concert was over. Audiences still shout '_hoshi' _and 'Momo-tan'. Momoka said goodbye to the audiences. Audiences were becoming less, less, less, than before and the field became empty. But there was still one person left, Switch. He opened a message on his phone.

From: Kibitsu Momoka

Sub: [no subject]

Hey, Switch! Will you come backstage again now? I'm afraid you're coming but my director doesn't know that. So you couldn't come in. ('~'!)

For: Kibitsu Momoka

Sub: Re:[no subject]

Yes, I'm on the way there. (^o^)

From: Kibitsu Momoka

Sub: [no subject]

Well okay! I'm waiting. I already telled my director now.

Switch walked to the backstage. Bossun and Himeko were stalking him. Switch pretended like he don't know although he knew exactly that Bossun and Himeko were stalking him.

Suddenly, Bossun's weird ringtone heard. Himeko hit Bossun at his head. "Idiot, why you didn't make your phone silent?"

"Aww, it hurt! It's from Switch. Does he know that we're stalking him?"

"This guy is scary. What's the message?"

From: Usui Kazuyoshi

Sub: [no subject]

Release your small antelope mask and pelolipop advertisement mask, then come with me.

I know Himeko and you are hiding behind that big tree (`▽´)-σ

come here and have fun ┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

"Ah, he sent a disgusting message again! Those emoticons, tch." Himeko said.

"Come on, Himeko!" Bossun said, leaving Himeko and released his small antelope mask.

"Hey, wait for me!" Himeko ran after Bossun and released her pelolipop advertisement mask too.

"The reason you are stalking me are you wanted to know what was Momoka's gift and what happened with Momoka and me." Switch typed before Bossun says hi.

"How could you know that?" Bossun said. He was surprised.

"Stop it! That's seriously scary." Himeko said and she was surprised too.

Three of them walked together. They had the same aim now, the backstage. They seemed so awkward, especially Bossun and Himeko. Because they had caught stalking at Switch. But Switch stayed calm as always although he felt the awkward atmosphere.

They arrived in front of backstage. Switch showed Momoka's message on his phone to the security guard. Security guard did let them in and took the small antelope mask and pelolipop advertisement mask before. He said they were arouse suspicion.

"Switch! How are you? Hmm..hmm.. h-have you open my gift?" That Liberty Maji's and Maternity Blue's voice welcomed Switch. Switch didn't answer her question, he was just showing something at his right hand. Bossun's and Himeko's eyes automatically glued into Switch's right hand. _So, that is Momoka's gift, _thought Bossun and Himeko. Orange curly haired girl smiled.

"Unthinkable! Nee-san and Boss-su are coming too." Liberty Maji's and Maternity Blue's cheerful voice was heard again. Bossun and Himeko were in their nervous face, compactly. They were still in their awkwardness.

"Y-y-yes." They said nervously and compactly.

Bossun put his hand in front of Himeko's ear. He whispered something.

"Momoka, Himeko and I have to go. Sorry, I've to help my mother because Rumi isn't at home and Himeko..." Bossun said. His explanation was cut by Himeko.

"Hmm...hmm... my mother suddenly asks me to shopping! Yes, shopping! How much I miss shopping with my mother!" Himeko said cutting Bossun's explanation.

"Oh, ok then. Take care!" Momoka said gently.

Switch was just quiet, he knew that Bossun and Himeko were lying. But as always, he pretended like he don't know. Quietness attacked Momoka and Switch after Bossun and Himeko left. Nobody opened conversation. Momoka stared the floor and Switch did something with his laptop.

"Thank you." Switch typed broke the quietness without looking at Momoka's face.

"For what?" Momoka asked when she was still staring the floor.

"For this. I like it." Switch typed. He showed his watch at his right hand.

"Thanks for liking it and wearing it too." Momoka said. Her face was full of embarrass.

"Momoka, can we go outside? Sit at the bench in a park or else." Switch suddenly typed. He started staring at Momoka's face. He avoided Bossun and Himeko. He knew they were hiding somewhere.

"E-eh? O-of course. I'm in my free time." Momoka said nervously. Her face was totally blushing.

Switch took Momoka's hand and pulled it. Momoka followed him. She was suddenly turning into her super embarrass mode. She stared at Switch's good-looking face from Switch's left side.

Bossun and Himeko lost Switch and Momoka. They felt tired of stalking and they decided to go eat then go home.

Switch and Momoka arrived at a park. Switch was still holding Momoka's hand. Momoka was still in her super embarrass mode.

"Let's have sit there." Switch typed. He pointed toward at a bench.

"Hmm y-yes." Momoka answered.

They had a sit. There was no word out from their mouth. Awkwardness attacked although it was unnecessary. Their eyes weren't looking at each other.

"Momoka.." Switch typed. He released his glasses and put it in his pocket. He stood when Momoka was siting.

"Y-y-yes?" Momoka said nervously. She didn't know what to do. She was wondering why did Switch release his glasses. She didn't have brave to stare at Switch's eyes although she noticed that Switch released his glasses.

"Look in to my eyes, please." Switch typed. He put his laptop on the bench. He typed using his left hand only. Momoka stood and threw her nervous feeling away. Slowly, her face look up in to Switch's face. Because Switch was taller than her. Her eyes were closed. Slowly she opened it, she already found certainty to plant her brave back. _This makes me more nervous than when the first time I road to the stage, _she thought. She opened her eyes. Finally she found her brave to stare at Switch eyes. Quietness attacked them again without bored. So quiet until it felt like they could hear voice of the wind, whistling in to their ears just like disturb repeatedly at them.

"I love you, Kibitsu Momoka. I love you as a male loves a female, not as a fan loves his or her idol." Switch said gently. He smiled at Momoka. He put his arm around Momoka. Stiffness covered Momoka's body. She didn't know what to do. Her face colour was turning into red. She felt like her mouth was zipped. She couldn't say any word.

"At first, I didn't know what was this feeling. Every time I see you, the atmosphere is different. I found out, and now I realize that I love you. I thought I would never fall in love again, but the fact thinks different. I love you." Switch continued his confession.

"Switch... you're talking... and smiling..." Momoka said haltingly. She found her voice again. She threw her stiffness. Her arm was put around Switch's body. She hugged him back.

"I love you too, Usui Kazuyoshi. As a female loves a male, not as an idol loves his or her fan." Momoka answered Switch's confession.

Switch released his hug and so did Momoka. Switch moved Momoka's bangs until nothing covered Momoka's forehead. Momoka didn't move, gave Switch permission. Switch kissed Momoka's forehead gently.

"May I call you Momo-chan?" Switch said. He smiled.

"Why not? And may I call you Kazu-kun?" Momoka said. Red was still colouring her face.

"Yes, please. May I tell you something, Momo-chan?"

"Yes. What's up, Kazu-kun?"

"I used to won't confess use my mouth. I wanted to confess used my speech synthesis software. I won't speak because of my deep trauma. I'm afraid that you will hurt if I speak. That's why I was a little nervous before I speak. But, the fact says no. You're the one who makes my fears gone. Thank you, Momo-chan." Switch said.

"E-eh? I'm not the caused you dare to speak again. It's because of yourself, Kazu-kun. You fight your fears and you win. You don't have to say thank you to me." Momoka said. Switch smiled. He wore his glasses back and took his laptop. He took Momoka's hand, hold it, and walked leaving the park.

**Owari/The end**

**Thanks for reading and waiting. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**By the way, Switch and Momoka are my favorite characters. This fict is inspired by SKET Dance manga chapter 124. From that chapter I started liking Switch and Momoka pairing.**

**Review please ^o^**


End file.
